Give me a hug!
by gNat2
Summary: TF2xYou! There are all kids of hugs out there, how about nine for each of our favorite mercenaries? All rainbows and happiness here and fluff has been reported here! Starring YOU!
1. Heavy

**So what do you get when you're eating stove popcorn, having a Devil May Cry anime marathon, and the laptop right next to you? This.**

**I edited it around a little so 'You' can be male or female. This is just fluffy stuff, no smut. One chapter for every class, so that'll be nine. It'll actually be 10 with the finale being like a Group Hug.**

**So enjoy a hug with everyone's favorite Russian tank!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Ecstatic Jump-n-Hug

**Heavy**

"DOKTOR!" Heavy called out, looking for the new Medic of Red in the sewers of 2fort. This new doctor was, well, not the same as the last one (who somehow get killed when respawn was out of service). This medic is more…feminine than the last, shall we say. She/He came from (country) and had (tone) skin and (length), (color) hair. He got caught up in one of enemy Demoman's sticky bomb traps and the Medic behind him barely escaped and fell into the water. He spotted you and the Blu spy duking it out with his knife and your Ubersaw. You finally plunged your bloody saw right into his chest, but not without him his knife cutting the arm sleeve and skin of your forearm and slump in his lifeless form as the uber rate increased.

"Medic! I thought you were dead!" The big Russian mercenary said as he made his way to you. "I've had better final attacks from people, 'tis only a scratch." You told him, patting his back. "Let's go steal their intel!" "Da!"

~Later~

"**SUCCESS! WE HAVE SECURED THE ENEMY INTELLIGENCE!"** The announcer barked over the speakers of the Red base. You held your trusty medigun heroically as you turned it off, ending the warm red light that was connected to your friendly Tank. "We did it, Heavy!" You cheered, smiling brightly.

Heavy gave out a hearty laugh. "Medic is credit to team!" He roared happily. "Come here, big guy!" You ran up to him, jumped up, and gave him a big hug. He caught you and gave me a strong squeeze, but not too strong to break your ribs. The two of you were laughing and smiling over the simple task like children finding treasure.

"I love this doktor!"

Meanwhile, Scout was in the hallway watching this unfold. "Get a room, dumbasses." He muttered before walking away.

* * *

**-squeals- Heavy is so cute~! I want to hug him, can I?**

**Scout's going to be next! After him, who's next? Give me answers!**


	2. Scout

**LILY! Y U NO STOP BEING A BITCH!** **I can't believe she killed Carley! No matter if you choose her or Doug in the first episode, they're still going to suffer horribly. At least they have each other in heaven -sigh- At least I have Clementine...wait, who is she talking to on the walkie? I THOUGHT IT WAS BROKEN! -deep gasps of air-**

**Sorry I couldn't upload it earlier. I have other stories to work on, plus a new crossover one that's almost done. Right now I'm obsessed over Dinosaurs...ON A SPACESHIP! That has to be like the best fantasy Whovians can have!**

**This is during/beginning/Alternate Universe of the beginning of the Mann vs. Machine era. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Sympathy Hug_

**Scout**

"I can't believe what's happening…" BLU Scout muttered. He barely escaped a wave of robots that attacked the RED and BLU base at Doublecross. What can make this better? How about the respawn system screwing up? BLU lost their sniper, demoman, and pyro. RED lost their medic, heavy, and engineer. When they managed to escape, they had to watch a pre-tape from Saxton Hale telling them to KILL the robots!

"Yo, you okay?" The RED Scout walked in, seeing the depressed moped of his/her counterpart on the bench of their new base called Mannworks or something like that.

"None of your business, Red!" He snapped back. "Look, I'm just as scared as you are." You sat next to him, close to him but not too close. "I barely managed to survive back there, but Engie was a real hero. I wish I could of saved him…" You trailed off. "But we are gonna kick that Gray's old ass for what he did!"

Blu chuckled a little. "Don't get that energy drink in your system yet, red."

There was a pause for a moment when you asked, "So…did you call your ma?" Your voice getting quieter with each word. "…Yea, I did. She ain't happy that I'll be staying longer than 'm supposed to. But ya know…" Your somewhat clone replied.

There was an awkward pause. "Just be lucky you still have someone at home." You told him. "My ma left after I was born and my dad started to drink. It bit him in his damaged liver when I was 17." You wrapped an arm around the Blu's shoulders and pulled him in. You guided his head onto your shoulder. "When my pa wasn't drunk and a few days sober, he told me to live everyone second like it's your last. Can't believe he doesn't know what respawn feels like." You put your head on top of your counterpart, enjoying the friendly warmth he radiates. You can feel the Blu Scout chuckling louder than last time. "Let's hope we don't mistake ourselves for those damn phony scouts." He told you.

"Did you ever spotted that huge Scout-bot with the Sandman? He was flying everywhere, even with that bomb on his back, and…"

* * *

**I got one vote for Medic, one for Spy, and two for Sniper. So Sniper wins the next chapter! Who should be next to our wonderful, brilliant Australian?**


End file.
